Already gone
by All-music-is-beautiful
Summary: The only way Jade has ever been taught to deal with pain is to run away... So when her friends start ignoring her that's exactly what she does.She knows that sometimes she treats them badly, but their her friends so why do they suddenly hate her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise! In fact I only own the plot… **

I suppose I should have known that one day they'd just shut me out. I was horrible to them and the most sensible thing to do would be to leave me on my own. But as I sat on my empty table, gazing over at my friends, I couldn't help but feel a little bittersweet. It was almost as though there had always been pressure on our friendships and suddenly it had all just collapsed.

The week before today I could feel the tension building with every bickering argument we had. They were about stupid things, so stupid I hadn't even bothered to remember them, yet at the time they felt so important. I'd fight with everyone: Tori, Andre and Robbie… Sometimes even Cat and Beck, but they would never fight amongst themselves. It would always be me vs. one of them.

Tori let out a shrill laugh from their table, Andre had just told a joke or something and, apparently, it had been amusing. They all burst into layers of laughter, the sound was so rich ad pure. And I hated it. I wanted it to stop. It reminded me of the fact that when I'd been around no one had ever laughed like that, they would all just shout… or cry… or both.

I pulled out my headphones and blared music from them, not really listening to it, just effectively blocking out the happiness radiating from the table across from mine.

_But I never meant to hurt you_

_I know it's time that I learned to_

_Treat the people I love like I wanna be loved…_

These are the three lines I heard, the three lines I _really_ listened to. Because they were true.

I'd decided what I was going to do, I knew my plan, I knew the lyrics back to front, I knew what I was going to say and when I was going to say it… But what I didn't know was how they would react, so I just had to wait and see.

I walked across to their table and sat down, ignoring their shocked expressions. "Jade, what are you doing here?" Robbie asked bluntly. "I need to tell you something," I whispered, looking round the table and meeting eyes with every single person sat there.

I took a deep breath, pressed the play button, and sang the words I'd been too scared to speak.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_[Chorus]_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_But someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_It started with the perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

_[Chorus]_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_[Chorus]_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

"What do you mean? You're not leaving are you?" Beck asked, panicked. "You can't leave!" Tori protested. I turned on my heel and fled, but not before I whispered, "I'm sorry… Thank you." They had been good friends to me, I just hadn't been a good friend to them… and so this was how it had to end… But it was for the best… And I couldn't hurt them, not anymore.


End file.
